cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sengoku
border |flagdescription = Retired Flag of Sengoku |flag2 = War flag of Sengoku.png border |flag2description = Official Flag of Sengoku, former War Flag |team = Purple |color1 = #666666 |color2 = #BF0000 |color3 = |color4 = #BF0000 |color5 = #FFFFFF |color6 = #FFFFFF |color7 = #FFFFFF |color8 = |color9 = #666666 |motto = 八紘一宇 Universal Brotherhood |founder = |foundedon = October 28, 2012 |government = * hartfw * President SO * Gingervites * bcortell * dockingscheduled * Spacecadet * Autosave36 * Dcrews |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://cn-sengoku.com |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/sengoku |ircchannel = #sengoku |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Sengoku |statsdate = April 3, 2013 |totalnations = 26 |totalstrength = 1,029,836 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 39,609 |totalnukes = 374 |aidslots = 54.36% |rank = 86 |score = 4.16 }} Sengoku is a small alliance on the Purple team. It was founded on October 28, 2012. Sengoku their existence two days later on October 30, 2012. Members of Sengoku consider themselves to be in large part a successor to the defunct Ordinary Men Fighting Giants alliance. Meaning of Sengoku The Sengoku alliance is named after a late period in called the or the Age of the Country at War. The period is typically referred to as being roughly 1400 – 1600 A.D. took place during this era such as the in 1600 where Tokugawa Ieyasu defeated clans loyal to the designated heir and infant . By 1603 Tokugawa Ieyasu unified Japan and established the which lasted until the in 1868. There were many famous Samurai during this period in Japanese history. * lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japan before his death in 1582. * succeeded Oda Nobunaga and unified the political factions of Japan. He brought an end to the Sengoku period. The period of his rule is often called the Momoyama period, named after Hideyoshi's castle. * a general who fought beside Oda Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi during the Sengoku period. He seized power from Toyotomi Hideyoshi's infant son in 1600 and was the founder and first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan. Other famous historical figures such as , , and one of the most famous Ninja, . Constitution The Constitution of Sengoku is the document by which Sengoku governs itself. In it it contains the government structure and the powers and responsibilities of each government position. The Constitution also defines admission, membership ranks and requirements, expulsion, and amendments to the document. Departments Sengoku's departments are ran by their respective Daimyo with assistance and input given by the Emperor and Shogun. Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs is responsible for representing Sengoku abroad with other alliances. The Daimyo of Foreign Affairs works closely with the Emperor and Shogun on these matters. The Daimyo is also in charge of making foreign embassies and private forum masks for all foreign diplomats who come to Sengoku. War and Defense The Department of War is mainly responsible for preparing Sengoku for wartime contingencies. It is also in charge of handling any Ghost issues, Nuclear policies and administration, maintaining squads, war coordination and target threads for when the alliance is at a state of war. Development The Department of Development is responsible for all economic aspects of Sengoku. This encompasses everything from Tech deals and aid programs to wonder development. Internal Affairs The Department of Internal Affairs is responsible for maintaining all internal plans and programs. A large portion of the workload is spent supporting Ashigaru who will eventually become full member Samurai once it is deemed appropriate. They accomplish this by maintaining the Academy and maintaining/updating guides accordingly. Other responsibilities of the department entail conducting building and maintaining trade circles, completing nation audits as well as selective recruiting. History Timeline *October 28, 2012 - Sengoku founded. *October 30, 2012 - Sengoku on the OWF. *October 30, 2012 - Sengoku the Sons of Anarchy bloc, an Anarchy Inc sponsored Defense & Development bloc. *November 9, 2012 - The Outlaws Republic the Sons of Anarchy bloc. *November 27, 2012 - Sengoku one million nation strength and 20 members. *January 21, 2013 - Sengoku the Equilibrium coalition and declares war on TOP in the Equilibrium War. *April 5th, 2013 - Treaty with Aurora Borealis, , is announced. *April 7th, 2013 - Sengoku cancels its treaty with Anarchy Inc and the Sons of Anarchy protectorate bloc. Alliance history Founding Sengoku was conceived by Autosave, Rogal Dorn and President SO in early October 2012. It wasn't founded until weeks later on October 28, 2012 by Autosave36, Rogal Dorn, President SO, Gingervites, Dcrews, spacecadet, kamadeyaha, RulerOfTheEast, Melutar, Etalbyn, Konrad Curze and Drege. A month after its founding, a group of rulers formerly of the alliance Basketball Ninjas, a former ally and blocmate of Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, joins Sengoku. This group of includes J Bibbs, dockingscheduled, hartfw, bcortell, Sambone, Shaazzam, and jobet5s. They were later joined by former BN'ers Garmfay, Old Major, Schadsylvania, and coldfish. War history Sengoku has participated in one global war since it was established in October 2012. Government history International relations See also Category:Sengoku